Gone
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Serena looses her parents. Darien goes crazy. Will she loose him too? SerenaXDarien


Sailor Moon Minis

Presents

"Gone"

Serena's tears ran down her face. The rain poured down on her. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her family was dead. Right after school, she walked into her house, expecting the delectable smell of snacks coming from the kitchen. But instead she saw her parents lying on the floor, motionless. She found Sammy in his room the same way.

There was no pulse, no heartbeat, and their skin was cold. She quickly called 911, but they couldn't revive them, nor could they figure out why they were dead. The cops said they were going to take them to a autopsy to find out how.

So, she gave him Darien's number. But she had no where to go now. Darien's at work, and all the other girls had after school things to do. She felt alone. "What's wrong Serena?" She heard a voice asked.

Serena looked around. Amara and Minhelle was standing behind her. "My family…. Is dead!" She cried. "Oh, no Serena we're sorry. Why don't you get out of this rain and come with us to our apartment before you catch a cold" Michelle suggested.

"Okay" Serena wiped her tears and went with them. When they got there, Serena told them everything. "What time does Darien get home?" Amara asked. "6 o' clock" Serena said. "Well, I have a motorcycle race at 5. You can come with us if you want to" Amara smiled.

Serena looked at the clock. Three-thirty. "Sure" Serena agreed. After the race, it was about eight. She said thanks and headed over Darien's slowly. Tears started running down her face as memories started flowing through her head.

She knocked on his door. The door opened. "Serena?" Darien asked. "Darien!" Serena cried and hugged him. "Come in" He said. They sat down. "What's wrong? I tried to call you but nobody would answer" Darien said.

"My…. Family… th-there….. Dead! I have nowhere to go. I'm alone…" Serena cried. "Oh, Serena" Darien wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry hon, I'll tell you what. You can stay here. Just as long as you can keep your grades up and not get distracted" Darien whispered.

"Really?" Serena look up at him with gleaming eyes. "Of coarse" Serena hugged him. "Did you eat anything?" He asked. "Well I had a hot dog and a soda" she said.

"Well I guess that's just not enough, now is it?" Darien laughed. Serena nodded. Darien came out with spegetii and caught her crying. He put the plates down and held her in his arms. She sobbed and he he held her tight.

Darien know how hard it was for him to loose his parents, but there was no one to confort him. He knew how she felt. "Darien why? Why did they have to leave?" Serena cried. "Sometimes you can't do anything" Darien whispered. Darien waited for her to calm down a bit, ate, and then went to bed.

*****************************************************

Darien gave her a kiss goodbye and left for work. Serena went to school thinking she could keep her mind off of things but it only got worse. People made a big ruckus about it because Serena's father was a very kind man and everybody knew him. Same with her mother. Everyone was talking about it. Her friends try to cheer her up, but nothing worked.

She walked over to her house, and got some clothes and some of her stuff. Luna stayed with Mina and Artimes. Serena couldn't help the tears as she passed the kitchen. But suddenly it hit her. She fell on her knees crying.

***********************(Flashback)*********************

"5 years in 3 days" Serena smiled bashfully. "What are you talking about?" Her mother asked. "Me and Darien have been going out now for 5 years. In three days it's gonna be our anniversary" Serena went into a daze. "It's _Darien and I_. Also, it's _going to _not gonna" Her father corrected her. "See, you're too interested in that boy. You need focus on your schoolwork and your grammer"

"Whatever. I bet after school, Darien going to propose to me and I can finally get out of place" Serena sighed. "No you're not. That's never going to happen. I'll never let him marry you." Her father laughed. "Oh yeah, if that's so, we'll run away" Serena said. "Yeah, I'd like to see you guys try it" Serena's father gave her a warning look. "But you cant stop fate, and I know my fate!" She yelled. "Serena, no!" Luna said. The whole family looked at Luna. "That's right" Serena smiled.

"Too late. I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better" Luna thought. "I'm going to grow up, marry Darien, have a child named Rini, and become Neo-Queen Serenity of Chrystal Tokyo. On top of that, I am Sailor Moon, and I stand for _love _and justce!" Serena yelled again.

"Oh yeah, then prove it!" Sammy said. "Serena, please don't" Luna said. They looked at Luna again. "Moon Eternal! Make-up!" She transformed into her uniform she wore during her battle with Galaxia. "Wow. You're a super hero and you have a cat that can talk?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah and I wish she couldn't talk. She so naggy." Serena said. "Well I wouldn't be if you just do what you're told" "Fate or not, I'm still not letting you marry him!" Her father shouted. "Rini…Our Rini? She you're future daughter? That explains a lot" Her mother wondered. Yeah and it's not going to be because of him! I hate you" Serena yelled and stormed upstairs, leaving luna to tell them the past, present, and future.

********************(End of Flashback)******************

She couldn't believe what she had done. She didn't mean it. She started crying as she got up from her knees. She then ran out the door, for she couldn't stand any more of the pain. She walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch, still crying. A few hours later Darien came home and she still sobbing. "Wa, Wa, Wa. That's all you're going to do? I've been through the same thing! GET OVER IT!" Darien yelled. "Darien?" Serena was confused. She caught his eye. They were red. Literally. She gasped.

"No, Darien…" Serena whispered. "SHUT-UP!" Darien slapped her. But he didn't stop there. He kept hitting her. She ran into the room and shut the door behind her. But it didn't help. He busted open the door and started abusing her harder.

_Bang_! Serena heard something hit. Darien fell. Sailor Uranus had Sailor Pluto's sceptor in her hands. "What are you guys fighting about? What made him go bezzurk?" Sailor Neptune asked. "He was being controlled by something. His eyes were red and I know Darien. He wouldn't even yell at me like that, More or less hit me" Serena cried.

"Did you try the other scouts?" Saturn asked. "Yes but they didn't believe me. They said we were just having relationship problems and I was exaggerating." Serena said "Well come with us" Pluto walked towards her. "No!" Serena yelled and held Darien.

"But he might hurt you even more" Uranus said. "I don't care. He might hurt himself and I can't afford to loose another person who is close to me. He's family to me. Amara, if you were in the same situation as Michelle, would you run away and leave her helpless? Or would you stay with her to make sure she gets through and try everything you can to get her back to normal?"

Sailor Uranus look away, knowing she had a point. She ignored her. "We can't afford to loose you. Now come!" Sailor Uranus grabbed her arm and Serena screamed. A force field suddenly appeared around Serena and Darien, pushing Sailor Uranus away.

Fine. Have it your way" Sailor Uranus said and they left. The force field disappeared. Darien opened opened his eyes. They were blue again. "Serena?" Darien held his head. "What…" Darien's eyes turned red again and grabbed her neck. She could barely breathe.

Serena kicked him and he let go. She ran into the kitchen, got out the Silver Imperium Chrystal, and a hammer. "I hope this works" She thought. Quickly but carefully, she smashed half of the Chrystal and fell. Darien came barging into the kitchen. Serena ran towards him and slammed one half of the Crystal into where his heart was and the other half into where her heart was.

They both fell to the ground. She watch as a big light shown through him and watched a black shadow leave his body and dissapear. His eyes opened again. Definitely blue. Serena smiled and then fainted.

Darien caught her and layed her on their bed. He had felt horrible for what he had done, especially after what he had been through. Serena woke up. "I'm sorry Serena, I-" "It's okay Darien. It wasn't your fault" Serena sat up and hugged him. "But I-" Serena kissed him. "Please say no more" She whispered.

"You should have gone with Sailor Uranus. It was dangerous! You could have killed your self! It was a stupid thing to do" Darien scolded her. Serena's eyes filled up with tears. "I fight enemies and save this world, and then you go and tell me this is dangerous? I was afraid I'd loose you! I couldn't bare to loose you too. I already lost 3 people who were very important to me, what would I be if you die? I couldn't live if I lost you!" Serena cried.

"But I couldn't live either if I knew I killed you" Darien told her. "Do you know what the last thing I said to my father was? I told him I hated him! Do you know how guilty I feel?" Serena cried. "If I said the same thing to you, and you were gone the next day, I wouldn't be no more good! That goes for anybody I care about. Serena tried to run but Darien grabbed her arm.

"We're not done here." Darien pulled her into his arms. "You're father knows you didn't mean it and he forgives you and I would too. I would still love you, as for anyone else. Your family is in a better place now and they are watching over you now, and they also still love you. Your father probably wants to take a gun to my head, but I couldn't leave you out in the streets" Darien laughed. "I thought you were suppose to make me feel better" Serena cried.

"Okay, bad wording, sorry. But my point is, they will love you forever and always will" Darien said. Serena smiled. Suddenly, the phone rang. Serena ran to the phone. "Hello?" Serena paused and sat down. Then there was another long pause. "Okay. Thank-you. Bye" Serena hung up. Her tears started coming out again.

"They were poisoned" Serena said. "A new enemy…… Who?! Not even Galaxia was this low!" Serena cried. Darien held her again. "Serena there's always going to be new challenges in life and you have no choice but to face them. Yes they are going to be difficult to handle, but you've got to be strong. I promise. This time, I'm going to be by your side with you all the way"


End file.
